osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Trinity Ayers
Foreword *Trinity is a Legacy summoner, blessed and contracted by the Scions of Dusk from the Zodiac Constellations. She currently attends Osaka Gakuen and is enrolled in her first year. Appearance Trinity is a short statured young women with a slender yet firm body. She has Hazel-Brown wavy hair that has a length that lines down to her back. Her distinct half-magenta and half-aquamarine eyes may be classified as a type of central-heterochromia for normal people, but for those skilled in the arcane or magical arts can tell that they are not natural. They were formerly aquamarine but as she continuously contracted scions and became more versed in magic, they began to shift towards a magenta-like color; beginning from the center of her iris and slowly encroaching outwards. Right below the nape of her neck houses thirteen small glyphs formed into a circle. They are identical to the ones listed in the Glyph Grimoire. These are one of the magic channels that allows her to use her elemental magics. Out of the thirteen, only five of them are clearly visible while the rest are faded as she has only contracted five scions at her current state. Casual Outfit here Outside of her casual outfit, she dons a slim suit for special occasions and for travel with the opposite color scheme of black and dark red from her casual outfit. She wears a dark red dress shirt with a black vest overtop. Overlying that she wears a black double breasted jacket with notched lapels. For bottomwear, she dons a knee length pencil skirt with underlying red tones between the definitive creases. For footwear she has simple black heels. When in this atire, Trinity also styles her hair in a slight side ponytail. Much like her travel and special occasions outfit, she tries to wear her school uniform as professional as she can be. Although she doesn't look any different than a regular student, atleast she tried. For accessories, Trinity was never much for jewelry or excess items. Within all of her outfits, she solely wears her storage bracelet on her left wrist. It was a gift given to her before she left for Osaka, Japan. When activated using her mana, she can deposit and withdraw items from it as long as she has access to the bracelet. It has a holding capacity of 6 cubic feet worth of items. Personality *Diligent *Heavy emphasis on comradery *Has trouble forging initial relationships *cautious and trusts very little *mind is mentally older than her actual age History Trinity was born to a small town in northern England. It was founded ontop of the underground temple that housed the Avatar of Leo, a Scion of Dusk that commands the element earth in which they worship and pray for protection. As a coming of age ceremony, children are to attempt to perform a contract with the Avatar using the Glyph Grimoire and the Holy Leo Gemstone that laid within the temple. Unbeknownst to her, Trinity had aptitude within the magical arts and held extreme potential, which allowed her to successfully summon it. Upon success, it has been noted that she is the first person since the dark ages to successfully summon the avatar. Past teachings estimate that roughly every 500 years or when someone successfully contracts the avatar of Leo, a summoner will embark on a journey to contract the 13 scions and gather them for a deliberation that dictates their plan of action. Leo's trial and or task was to find the one with the most potential for the journey by their magical aptitude. Many temples that belonged to the scions were spread throughout the world, some were hidden while some appeared near populations as they sporatically appeared throughout time. As some laid within national borders, they were classified as national tourist treasures. Rumors has also spread that if one were to conquer the temple, they would receive untold riches. This lead to numerous deaths as entrants forcibly tried to complete the temple. After preparations and partings with her parents, she departed on her long journey for the rest of the scions, in which she was given locations for the first four temples. In order to facilitate the move between countries, she poses as a international student that is transferred each year to a different school in a different country. As it seems odd, it was possible because the town had connections to people within the government of England. This allows her to freely roam the country in order to find the temples. During each year within each country, she takes it upon herself to learn any skills that might be useful in the future. Some temples were easy to find as numerous rumors and news stories appeared while others were difficult to track down. During the next four years, she was able to conquer four temples and formed a contract with each of their respective scions. This brings her total amount of scions to five, including her initial contract with Leo. The scions she was able to forge contracts were with the avatars of Capricorn, Aquarius, Aries and Taurus. She was able to complete each trial of their choosing respectively. When initiating each trial, they take place in a shared dimension that all scions are able to create gates to transport there. Within that dimension, time progression completely stagnates, allowing her unlimited time to complete the trial. This also affects her own time as it is stagnanted as well, so her time is halted when she enters and resumes when she leaves. It is unknown how long each trial has taken for her to complete, but her mentality is aged further than her physical age. After contracting Taurus, Trinity returns back home in order to get more information on the next set of temples and to visit her family. Her return was all for naught, as it seems apparently that the scripts that held the locations were partially damaged during the past few centuries which is why she only recieved the first four temple locations. In order to restore them, they had to send the scripts to a specialized magical restorer that lives in Japan. She was then recommended to enrol in Osaka Gakuin. Alongside with bringing the scripts to the restorer to find the rest of the temple locations, it allowed her to receive a higher education than what she currently has. It also enables her to ease in with living her scions and test her strengths at the academy. She was also given a spacial storage bracelet to hold her obtained items, such as the gemstones and the Grimoire of Glyphs. This helped with prevention of theft as the gems were of extremely high value. It wasn't long till she departed towards Japan. As she arrived in September, she found lodgings at a apartment near the Campus till the new school year started. As her transfer papers were adequate, she was able to start as a freshmen in the following school year. She took the extended break to travel around Osaka and get familiar with the city and her future place of studies. She also took the damaged scripts to the restorer that was told to her by her town elder. According to her, the complete restoration will take time but she will update her when she deciphers each subsiquent location. By the time April rolled around, she has become proficient in speaking Japanese and made friends with the local area where her apartment was. Due to costs for her aparment, she decided to move into the dorms. With her now being a freshmen at Osaka Gakuin, she wonders if things will go smoothly or not. Abilities Zodiac Summoning: Through her mana, back tattoos and the other two catalysts (The Glyph Grimoire and the Zodiac Holy Gemstones) from the temple, she is able to summon Avatars of the Zodiac scions of darkness. She fights alongside her summons as they carry a solidarity between them. These avatars are merely one of the many facades of their respective zodiac sign. As each constellation are make up of multiple stars, the avatars summoned only represent one star and does not represent the whole constellation. There are four ways the 13 can be summoned into the material world: : 1. True Physical Manifestation: When summoning, she channels her mana which creates a summoning circle associated with their color that appears in front of her on the ground. When the summoning is fully channeled, the circle lifts up and manifests the initial figure of the avatar. Once it has reached the peak, the rune lowers itself back towards the ground, manifesting the details, such as color, accessories, etc. Once the rune is back onto the ground, the avatar moves forward from the rune to signify that it has been fully summoned. : This summoning allows the avatar to fully manifest its body in the physical world. It is the strongest out of the four ways due to that the avatar has access to its full powers. As of her current age, she can physically summon three avatars at once, but she prefers only to summon one during battle. They are sentiant when they are summoned and can fight on their own, although they fight together with Trinity due to their comradery and that they are contracted together. The summon will stay active until it has either: been defeated, Trinity runs out of mana, or when Trinity is knocked unconscious. : 2. Humanoid Physical Manifestation: The closest they can be summoned as into the material world before their true physical forms. They are summoned the same way but are limited as they are summoned in a complete humanoid form. They have limited access to their magic but still retain their physical strengths. Their overall strength would be estimated at three fourths of their full power. Their activity and their duration are the same as their True Manifestations. : 3. Armament Manifestation: When Trinity doesn't summon their physical or humanoid form, she can manifest any of the scions she contracted into armaments that she can use in battle. When manifested, it only has partial access to the avatar's power; roughly about half of their full power. In this form, they can still communicate with her through telepathy. Each armament has the apperance of the scion they originate from along with the elemental affinity from the avatar as well. She can use a maximum of two armaments at a time, whether it be one weapon with one support or two support armaments. She can overlay different armaments with each other, as long as they don't break the limits. Certain combinations provide synergy with their magic and armaments. As these armaments are physically created out of mana, they are able to be broken. If they are broken, she can remanifest them at a mana cost. She can summon these using only the back tattoos and the gemstone required. When summoned, the gemstone becomes integrated into the armament. When the armament is reverted or broken, it returns to its gemstone form. : 4. Sprite Manifestation: When not in combat, she can summon small avatar sprites of the contracted scions, they take the smallest amount to maintain; so she can summon any number of sprites with no repercussions. These sprites are given a physical form without their magic, so they are mainly used as company for her. They look like small chibis of their true respective appearances. In this form, Trinity is able to talk with them whenever she wants, whether its for advice or merely just banter. She can summon them without the Glyph Grimoire and gemstones. Out of the thirteen scions of Dusk, she has only contracted and is able to summon five out of the lot. #Avatar of Leo. It commands the element of Earth. It's temple resides under Trinity's hometown in England. #Avatar of Capricorn. It commands the element of Lightning. The temple is located near the Viliage of Kifuku within the Democratic Republic of Congo. #Avatar of Aquarius. Itcommands the element of Water. The temple lies on the Russian Coast of the Caspian Sea. #Avatar of Aries. It commands the element of Fire. The temples lies within the Volcanic range of Indonesia. #Avatar of Taurus. It commands the element of Wind. The temple is located near Mt. Washington in the United States. Magic: Elemental based magics: As each avatar is aligned with their own element, they have taught Trinity in the ways of utilizing their elements. She is able to use spells by herself but they become more powerful if she manifests an armament or physically summons the avatar in either form. She can use basic elemental spells using only her back tattoes, but more advanced spells require either the grimoire or the gemstone. She is currently proficient in using spells from the elements systems of: Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightining, and Water. Concurrence Spells As she can't summon the scions or manifests armaments all the time, she devised a way to combine elements into special spells, known as Concurrence spells in which their power is amplified. Some are inspired from the cataclysm Spells of the Scions as described through written works and tomes within each temple. Although the Concurrence spells are amplified in power, they aren't as powerful as summoning the avatars themselves. She is also only able to use each Concurrence spell once per day. She can only perform the concurrence spells through all three of her magic catalysts. There are a total of 2 Concurrence spells that she has currently theorized: #Eye of the Thunderstorm: She channels mana into a rune circle embued with wind and electricity magic, then breaks it to summon a vortex that surges with lightning. #Flowing Blitz: Another implementation of Wind and Lightning magic. She channels mana into a rune circle placed on her back. It sprouts wings of wind embued with lightning from her back. She then speeds forwards using the wings to cause surges of wind traced with lightning bolts. If she is successful with summoning the associated avatars for that spell, they can combine their magic to produce even more powerful versions of her Concurrence spells, called Quickenings. The power of Quickening spells are almost on par with a single avatar's cataclysm spell, so they are only used in emergencies or absolute dire circumstances. When performing Quickening spells, she has to summon the associated scions for that spell and channels mana between her and them. When activated, the pooled mana is transferred to Trinity, which allows her to activate the quickening spells. These spells do not have a mana burdan like the Cataclysm spells but Trinity must still recooperate for a couple days after using it. Cataclysm Spells: Each Avatar has their own cataclysm spell that is the pinnacle of their respective element. They are only used in near-death circumstances as they can cause cataclysmic damage to the surrounding area. Each Cataclysm spell has enough power to decimate up to a five block radius. These cataclysm spells have a very large mana burden to the point that if used, Trinity is bed-ridden for a few days to a week at a time. In order to cast these spells, she has to summon the scion associated with the selected spell, and then both the scion and herself has to channel mana in order to activate it. Once it has been channeled, the activation automatically pools the mana into the scion which allows them to use their cataclysmic spell. After the spell is invoked and performed, the surrounding radius is overfilled with mana, making it very dense and possibly deadly for those not versed in magical means. Trinity has access to five Cataclysm Spells at this point of time through her scions but vowed to never used them unless dire circumstances. Abilities: *Close Quarters Combat: During each scion's trial and standalone training from each of them, she has adequate training in melee combat through her own skills and through her armaments. She has also trained in martial arts from each country that she has traveled to. Some arts she is proficient with varies from swordsmanship, Systema, types of Stickfighting, Pencak Silat, styles of wrestling and others that derive from numerous styles. While currently in Japan, she is having difficult on which martial discipline to begin in. *Mana manipulation/Mana Surplus: With each new scion she contracts, she has to keep balance of her new expanded mana pool so that no scion takes more than their fare share. She often meditates to achieve balance within herself. *Spell-Casting: Taught by her current scions, she has become proficient in casting magic in the five basic elemental systems: Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning and Wind. She is able to cast a variety of spells from her most basic ones to her more advanced Concurrence spells. *Acrobatic/Physically Fit: A skill taught by her town and further honed by training with the scions, Trinity's body is very flexible yet firm which allows her to traverse terrain with ease. She can also keep up training for prolong periods of time. *Multi-Lingual: In order to prepare for the years in different countries, she studied their languages in order to converse and adapt quickly while living there. She is fluent in English, although she can speak proficiently in Swahilli, French, Russian, and Indonesian. She is currently learning and practicing Japanese to adapt to living in Osaka. *Academically Knowledgable: As customary within the town, children are educationally fast-tracked to the equivalent of 9th grade in the USA/Canada. This allowed them to easily progress in schooling under the guise of a international student while on the journey if they were chosen by Hashmal. *Survival Skills: Taught alongside their fast-track educational system, the town taught the children the ways to survive and traverse through the enviroment. The search for the temples was never easy as the majority of them are subterranean or within unknown locations. Weaknesses: *Summons take a lot of mana to initiate and maintain. Even with her surplus of mana, she isn't able to summon more than three at once, as they would quickly drain her of her mana within minutes. *Concurrence Spells are only able to be used once a day. Quickening Spells can only be used once a week. *Has very little battle experience against others species, as she only sparred with her scions and other humans. *If she is separated from her grimoire and gemstones, she cannot cast advanced spells or summon the scions. Although, she is able to mana trace them to find their location. Equipment Glyphs : Back Tattoo Glyphs Below the nape of her neck contains a copy of the original glyphs from the gemstones. These glyphs process the minimal amount of the mana that allows her to use her abilities. She can use these copies to cast basic elemental spells. Glyph Grimoire A thirteen page book that holds another copy of the glyphs from the gemstones. The copies are able to process a higher amount of mana that allows her to use further abilities. With the grimoire and back tattoos, she is able to cast more advanced spells and her theorized concurrence spells. Zodiac Gemstones: Held within each temple is a gemstone shaped for each respective zodiac sign. They contain the original glyphs and are the primary mediums to use her abilities and to summon the scions. They are roughly the size of a tennis ball each. By themselves, they allow Trinity access to her full powers but the Glyph Grimoire and back glyphs reduce the load off of the gemstone which prevents it from overloading with mana. When used for armament manifestation, they fuse into the armament. When the armament is broken or reverted, the gemstones return to their original shape. Trinity stores them within a magical storage bracelet given to her by her village. The bracelet has the capacity to hold up to 6 cubic feet worth of items. Trivia/Notes *Trinity's summons are based on the 13 scion of darkness espers from the game Final Fantasy XII and the world are Ivalice. They draw heavily through their lore and story. *Trinity's Concurrence are based on the quickening limit breaks and esper ultimate spells from Final Fantasy XII. One difference is that they require the use of elemental magic to activate or perform. Some spells are also based on the compound techs from Phantasy Star Online 2. *Trinity draws inspiration from Milla Maxwell from the Tale of Xillia games and the summoner class from the final fantasy game series. Category:Female Category:Character Category:Student Category:Human Category:Arcane Category:Legacy Category:Kiri's Nigiri Plate